Cinta yang Sempurna
by Living Chain
Summary: CanadaXNetherlands—100.000 tangkai dalam 1 hari dari 365 hari, 1 hari di mana Canada bisa merasa bahwa dirinya 'hidup' karena oleh bunga tulipnya itu—"Kau tau, Canada, arti bunga tulip itu cinta yang sempurna loh!"


Eeh, entah kenapa, saia merasa Netherlands di Hetalia Indo popular banged ya? Jadi, eeh… Saia ingin membawakan cinta Netherlands kepada minna-san sekalian dengan fic abal inih? Eheh~ Enjoy the Holland loves!

Summary: CanadaXNetherlands—100.000 tangkai dalam 1 hari dari 365 hari, 1 hari di mana Canada bisa merasa bahwa dirinya 'hidup' karena oleh bunga tulipnya itu—"Kau tau, Canada, arti bunga tulip itu cinta yang sempurna loh!"

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Human name's used. History inaccuracy (eeh, nggak history, ding. _Current event _inaccuracy). Jadi jangan tembak saia, Canadians! –dibakar- Alasannya akan saia sebut di bawah! Ooh, dan french kiss.

* * *

Kau tau, ada satu hari di mana Canada merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar hidup.

Yah, 'hidup' dalam arti eksistensi dirinya disadari oleh orang lain, tidak menjadi 'hantu' yang hanya bisa menangis kesepian di sisi tergelap ruangan yang terkadang ditemani dengan pertanyaan, "Siapa?" "Siapa?" "Siapa?" oleh Kumajirō dan negara-negara lain yang tak berperasaan itu.

Ooh, Canada memang selalu menunggu hari itu—hari di mana ia bisa merasa bahwa dirinya memang hidup. Ia menunggu dengan amat sabar dan amat tabah (semua orang—setidaknya, orang yang menyadari tentang keberadaannya—memanggilnya sebagai si kembar yang baik karena sebuah alasan, bukan?), 364 hari ia lalui setiap tahunnya sebelum hari penantian itu datang—hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

Kau tanya, kenapa Canada merasa bahwa dirinya 'hidup' pada satu hari itu?

Karena, memang, pada hari itulah Canada benar-benar 'hidup'.

Hanya pada satu hari itulah, beribu-ribu manusia dari seluruh penjuru dunia datang ke negaranya—ke kotanya—_vital regions_-nya! (aah, kukatakan tidak pada hai, kau yang berpikiran kotor—tidak ada France yang diikutsertakan pada kata-kata itu) Dan bagaimana Canada melihat tentang bagaimana orang-orang dari seluruh dunia itu melihat Ottawa dengan pandangan penuh takjub, beribu-ribu pasang mata berwarna biru, coklat, dan hitam bersinar dikelilingi oleh keajaiban yang hanya terjadi sekali setahun di dalam _negaranya_ dengan senyum yang merekah lebar dan wajah bertaut kesenangan—ooh, ketiga hal itu benar-benar membuat dirinya hidup.

Dan ia benar-benar 'berterimakasih' kepada satu orang yang membuat dirinya untuk 'hidup' pada satu hari yang dipenuhi kesenangan itu.

Dan, ooh, kau tahu? Untuk tahun ini, Canada telah melewati 364 hari yang dipenuhi kesendirian dan kesedihan itu.

Dan hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu itu akan datang besok.

Festival Tulip Kanada akan dimulai.

* * *

"…a…,"

"…na…a,"

"Can…a,"

"Canada!"

"Buaagh!"

Canada cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Dan, ooh sialnya! Dahinya langsung mengenai sebuah benda lain saat ia akan segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

'_Jduuk!'_

"Aaargh!" teriak dua suara (yang satu, tentu saja, adalah suara milik Canada, dan, tentu saja –lagi-, diikuti oleh "Ma-mapel!").

Dan sesaat Canada menyentuh dahinya yang telah terjedut sesuatu itu, ia merasakan ada suatu benjolan kecil di sana.

Ooh, benar-benar suatu benjolan yang _manis_ untuk mengawali sebuah hari yang indah…

"Ca-Canada… Ternyata kau itu punya kepala batu juga, ya…,"

Eeh? Suara itu, kan…

Orang bersangkutan yang dipanggil segera membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup untuk menahan rasa sakit, dan menemukan seorang penduduk Amerika yang tak lain tak bukan adalah America sendiri. America telah jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, sebuah benjolan yang sama juga menaungi jidatnya yang lebar itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, rasa sakit yang diperlihatkan oleh America langsung digantikan oleh sebuah senyum lebar, sembari memberikan sebuah jempol kepada kembarnya itu dan berkata,

"_Good morning_, Canada! _Didja miss the hero_?"

Tidak seperti apa yang America pikirkan (sang _hero_ ini berpikir bahwa Canada akan segera melompat dari kasurnya dan berteriak sambil menangis; "U-uwaa! Ma-maaf, maaf, MAAF!"), tetapi Canada malah terdiam di atas kasur, dengan mata bulat berwarna biru tuanya membulat kosong ditambah dengan mulut menganga lebar. America hampir berpikir kalau-kalau Canada ini disuguhi vodka oleh Russia kemarin malam. Ternyata Canada membuktikan bahwa America itu salah ketika ia malah tersenyum bingung, kedua tangan berada tepat di atas keningnya sembari berbisik pelan, "O-oh… I-ini pasti mimpi… Mimpi…, kan? A-America tidak mungkin bisa kenal aku… A-apalagi datang ke kamarku pagi-pagi… O-ooh…,"

Bisikan Canada (yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri) membuat kembarannya itu terkikik geli (_'Nggak percaya banget aku datang gitu, Canada?'_ pikirnya dalam hati), sebelum menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh, berjalan dengan pelan di atas karpet merah di dalam kamar pribadi milik Canada yang memang mewah itu. Setelah sampai di sebelah tempat tidur Canada (dengan Canada sendiri masih berbisik-bisik pelan tentang "Ini semua hanya mimpi… Mimpi… Haa, mimpi…,"), ia pun duduk di atas tempat tidur yang besar itu lalu menepuk-nepuk Canada sehingga yang ditepuk mengeluarkan teriakan kecil "Ma-Mapel!"

"Ooh, ayolah, bro! Bangun, dong! Demi nama alis England, ini bukan mimpi, kok!" kata America, masih menepuk punggung kembarannya yang berakhir mengeluarkan tawa kecil atas lelucon yang dikeluarkan America.

"Haa, kau jahat sekali dengan England…," jawab Canada pelan selagi tangannya menggusur selimut berwarna putih yang tadi menyelimutinya, menampilkan sebuah tubuh yang cukup kekar yang hanya tertutup sebuah boxer dengan embroderi daun mapel yang amat sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang mampu membuat jutaan fangirls di luar sana mendapat fangasm, dan, jujur saja, kau takkan pernah pikirkan tubuh sebagus itu akan terlihat dari seorang _Canada_. Aah, tetapi Canada tidak dipanggil sebagai sang kembaran negara adikuasa tidak untuk apapun, bukan?

"Eekh, bukannya itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri kalau alisnya yang supertebal bukan superhero itu ilang?" lanjut America sambil tertawa. Canada pun ikut-ikutan tertawa bersama kembarannya itu. Untuk sesaat mereka terus tertawa, sebelum kemudian tawa mereka itu berhenti, dan Canada bertanya kepada America,

"Ah, America. Uum…, ada apa ya, kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

America tersenyum kecil, lalu dari belakangnya (entah bagaimana caranya), ia mengeluarkan sebuah batang bunga yang diberikannya kepada kembarannya.

Yang dipegangnya adalah sebuah tulip berwarna merah.

"Festival Tulip Kanada, bro." kata America dengan pandangan lembut sembari mengelus pipi kembarannya dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut berwarna pirang di sana. Di saat yang bersamaan, mata berwarna biru tua milik Canada membelalak lebar ketika ia akhirnya ingat ia telah bangun pada sebuah hari yang _paling _ia tunggu-tunggu dari dulu—hari bersejarah yang _paling_ dinikmati oleh rakyatnya, dan juga hari dimana America—kembarannya ini yang selalu lupa tentang keberadaan dirinya—menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke Ottawa ditengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai negara adikuasa setiap tahunnya. Kembaran yang disebut-sebut ini hanya tertawa kecil begitu melihat reaksi kaget dari Canada, tangan kanan masih memegang tulip berwarna merah itu sambil berkata, "Ooh, nggak kusangka kamu bisa lupa tentang hari dimana kau bisa ketemu pacarmu."

"Pa-pacar?" teriak Canada kaget, yang diikuti dengan suara "Siapa?" dari arah kiri ruangan (yang adalah tempat tidur Kumajirō). Tidak jelas pertanyaan 'siapa' ini ditujukan kepada siapa.

America meringis lebar, "Oh, tentu saja~! Kau tau; sang negara kincir angin: n-e-t-h-e-r-l-a-n-d-s~?"

* * *

Saat Canada membuka pintu rumahnya, mata biru tuanya langsung disambut dengan sebuah pemandangan langka yang amat sangat indah.

Taman rumahnya yang sedari kemarin hanyalah ditumbuhi dengan rumput-rumput hijau dan beberapa baris tanaman rambat sekarang telah dipenuhi dengan warna pelangi: merah, kuning, biru, dan oranye—yang sebenarnya _hanyalah_ beberapa baris tulip yang dijejer rapi di sana—tetap barisan tulip tersebut adalah apa yang ia sebut sebagai pelangi di mata Canada. Dan bagaimana senangnya ia ketika ia melihat beberapa rakyatnya berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka, tangan-tangan mereka semua memegang apa yang mereka sebut sebagai tulip yang indah. Malahan ia juga melihat ada beberapa yang menyangkutkan batang tulip ke sela-sela rambutnya—menjadikan mereka sebagai sebuah aksesoris rambut yang tentu saja indah untuk dilihat.

Memang benar apa yang dikatan oleh America…

…Festival Tulip Kanada di Ottawa telah dimulai.

"Hoi! Mister Williams!"

Canada segera menengok ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama manusianya (yang berarti, yang memanggilnya pasti adalah salah seorang rakyatnya), dan ia menemukan seorang kakek-kakek dengan wajah cerah yang tersenyum padanya, tangan memegang satu buket tulip berwarna putih.

Canada tersenyum balik begitu melihat salah satu tetangganya yang sudah mencapai usia senja itu. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah kakek tersebut, dan begitu ia melewati taman rumahnya itu untuk mulai bersilaturahmi dengannya, kakek tersebut segera menyuguhinya dengan buket bunga tulip yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Selamat hari festival tulip, Williams! Semoga kita semua bisa mengadakan festival ini lagi tahun depan, benar?"

"Ah~ Iya, kek! Terimakasih atas bunganya!" jawab Canada sambil tersenyum, kedua tangannya memeluk buket bunga itu dan ditekannya ke dadanya seperti bagaimana ia memeluk Kumajirō (Ia menyuruh America untuk menjaga Kumajirō di rumahnya—untung saja kembarannya itu menerima saja, mengatakan bahwa _"Siip! Nah, aku mau makan pancake dulu, ya! 'Met berbahagia, Canada!"_—ooh, rasanya pipinya mulai berubah menjadi merah lagi seperti tomat milik Spain). Aah, hati Canada selalu berbunga-bunga rasanya begitu ia melihat tulip yang indah ini!

Kakek-kakek tetangga Canada itu kemudian berkata, "Eeh? Ooh, Williams, itu bukan dariku, kok!"

"Eeh?" Canada mengangkat alisnya bingung menanggapi pernyataan kakek itu.

"Tadi pagi aku didatangi oleh seorang pemuda sewaktu aku sedang mengatur tulip di halaman rumahku, tampaknya dia bukan orang sekitar sini! Nah, dia memberiku bunga itu—," kakek itu pun menunjuk buket bunga tulip yang dipegang oleh Canada. "—dan dia titip pesan kepadaku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

"Be-benarkah?" Canada bertanya lagi kepada kakek itu—ah, karena ia tau (dan bingung), jarang sekali ada orang yang memberinya hadiah, bahkan America sendiri sebagai kembarannya pun tak pernah melakukannya bahkan sekalipun!

"Ya! Orangnya lumayan tinggi—," kakek itu mengangkat-ngangkat tangannya, beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari kepala Canada. "—rambutnya jabrik, pirang dan matanya hijau, dan dia pake syal!"

Eeh?

Canada mungkin akan berpikir bahwa orang yang disebutkan sebagai sang kakek ini adalah England kalau bukan untuk deskirpsi lainnya yang jelas-jelas mengatakan rambut _jabrik_ dan _syal_.

Dan di dunia ini, Canada hanya mengetahui satu orang yang kesemua penampilannya cocok dengan apa yang disebutkan oleh kakek tersebut.

"—terus kaya'nya dia juga ngerokok, deh. Tapi ngerokoknya pake pipa—eeh! Williams, mau ke mana kau?" teriak kakek tua itu kaget ketika Williams yang dipanggil-panggil ini telah berlari ke arah jalan dengan beberapa petal bunga tulip yang berwarna merah itu berterbangan mengikuti angin yang dibuat oleh kedua kaki-kakinya yang terus berlari di sana.

"M-maaf, kek! A-aku harus bertemu dengan Netherlands sekarang! Aa—te-terimakasih untuk bunganya, ya!" teriak Canada (walaupun hanya terdengar sebagai angin lalu oleh sang kakek), sebelum sang kakek kehilangan tubuh Canada yang berlari di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang tiap masing-masingnya memegang bunga tulip. Kakek itu hanya menghela napasnya sembari memukul-mukul punggungnya pelan, berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, "Duh, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang…,"

Dan saat ketika kakek itu akan masuk kembali ke rumahnya, ia mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Tunggu, kenapa nak Williams mau ketemuan sama Netherlands? Netherlands bukannya negara, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab.

* * *

Canada berlari-lari dengan cepat, melewati bebarapa puluh—ratus—ribu rakyat-rakyatnya yang tiap-tiap dari mereka memegang tulip beraneka warna—tak tahu menahu tentang salah seorang pirang pemakai _google_ di kepalanya di antara mereka yang sebenarnya adalah personifikasi dari negara yang mereka tinggali. Yah, mereka sibuk, tentu saja. Sibuk bercanda tawa dengan orang-orang terkasih mereka di hari yang indah ini—hari yang hanya ada satu kali dalam setahun dalam negara Canada.

Memang, memang ini seharusnya adalah hari yang mengharuskan orang-orang untuk berbahagia, bukan? Selama perjalanannya itu ke entah-ia-mau-ke-mana (ooh, sebenarnya tak ada tujuan yang pasti di dalam pikirannya, ia hanya berpikir ia _harus_ mencari Netherlands secepatnya), Canada memang melihat dengan mata biru tuanya beberapa pasangan yang duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku—sang lelaki memberi perempuannya sebatang tulip berwarna putih sebelum dengan lembut menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, dan setelah itu sang pria akan menggendong sang kekasihnya dengan mesra, tulip putih suci itu masih ditekan ke dada sang wanita dengan erat selagi sang pria membawanya ke surga milik mereka berdua di kamar—

…Baiklah, Canada mengaku—ia _memang_ mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran 'berharga' dari France selama masa-masanya menjadi koloni sang negara flamboyan tersebut. Aah, lagipula, negara manakah yang_ belum _melakukan_nya_ dalam jangka masa-masa mereka hidup di bumi selama hampir 20 abad? Oke, mungkin Sealand belum, tapi ia pun juga belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah negara.

O-oke, entah kenapa Canada bisa merasakan darah naik ke kepalanya. Orang-orang lain mungkin melihat betapa anehnya dia memerah sendiri seperti tomat Spain di tengah-tengah jalan seperti orang bodoh.

Ma-masalahnya, Canada tidak bisa melupakan tentang hal yang diberitahu oleh America tadi…

Ia pun menutup matanya sambil menghentikan larinya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat lagi tentang pembicaraan mereka berdua di kamar miliknya pagi itu…

"_A-aku sudah bilang, America, Netherlands bukan pa-pa-pa-pacarku!" jawab Canada pelan sembari berkutat dengan resleting jeans coklat tuanya. America tertawa (dalam nada mengejek tampaknya, melihat bagaimana Canada bisa mendengar dengusan sesekali), sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu kutanya, kenapa dia memberimu tulip sebanyak ini setiap tahun?"_

"_I-itu… Ra-rasa terimakasih setelah aku mengalahkan Germany saat WW2 dulu!" lanjut Canada gagap, kedua tangan membuka pintu lemari kayu miliknya sembari mengobrak-abrik isi lemari tersebut untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk menutupi tubuhnya (maklumlah, saat ini masih awal musim semi di Canada dan daerah di sekitarnya, tapi, eeh… Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan yang sudah membahana di Eropa untuk tidur telanjang)._

"_Ooh? Rasa terimakasih, ya?" America tertawa lagi. "Dan kenapa 'rasa terimakasih' yang kau sebut-sebut ini berlanjut hingga 60 tahun ke depan?"_

"_I-itu…," jawaban yang (mungkin saja) akan diberikan oleh Canada menggantung di udara selama dia berkutat untuk memakai kaus dalam untuk mengulur waktu. Dan setelah kaus dalam berwarna hitam itu telah menempel di tubuhnya ia melanjutkan, "Mu-mungkin karena aku sudah membantu ratunya dulu untuk melahirkan?"_

_Mungkin Canada memang membelakangi America karena ia sedang mencari baju, tetapi entah kenapa ia bisa melihat kembarannya itu menggeleng mukanya sembari mengeluarkan napas lelah. Canada lalu mendengar suara tapak kaki America dari belakangnya, sebelum tiba-tiba saja sang kembarannya itu memeluk tubuh Canada dan membawa tulip berwarna merah itu ke depan muka sang negara berlambang daun mapel._

"_Kau tau, Canada, arti bunga tulip itu cinta yang sempurna loh!" kata America sambil mengelus pipi Canada dengan bunga tulip yang dipegangnya. O-ooh… Ke-kenapa rasa-rasanya hari ini America menjadi amat sangat… 'peduli' dengan dirinya? "Jadi, kau tau, Canada… Lebih baik kau cepat balas ungkapan cintanya itu sekarang."_

"_Tapi Netherlands _tidak _mencintaiku, America!" jawabku pelan sembari berbalik untuk melihat America—sekaligus melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. "La-lagipula, kau tau, America… Jangankan mencintaiku, negara ya-yang menyadari ke-keberadaanku pun h-hampir tidak ada…"_

_Entah kenapa pernyataan itu lebih sakit ketika diungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu, Canada," America menjawab pelan dengan nada serius, sebelum nada keseriusan itu langsung digantikan oleh senyuman lebar dan sebuah jempol. "Tentu saja! Seorang pahlawan diharuskan untuk mencintai saudaranya yang kesusahan, kan? _That's why I'm a Hero_!"_

_Canada tersenyum lembut; memang terkadang America itu adalah kembarannya yang selalu bersikap bodoh setiap waktu, tapi ia memang tau bahwa America memang adalah seseorang yang amat peduli terhadap orang yang disayanginya. _

"_Dan, Canada…," lanjut America pelan, kembali ke nada seriusnya yang membuat perhatian Canada kembali kepada dirinya. "Netherlands juga mencintaimu,"_

_Canada tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya memeluk erat jaket coklat tua yang biasa ia kenakan._

_America tersenyum lembut melihat kembarannya yang kesusahan itu. Dan ia berkata,_

"_Lebih baik kau pastikan sekarang daripada semuanya terlambat, Canada."_

Canada menghela napasnya setelah ia akhirnya mengingat apa yang dikatakan America padanya.

Ia tahu apa arti kata-kata yang disebut olehnya itu: America tidak mau Canada—kembarannya—berakhir seperti dirinya. America tidak mau Canada patah hati begitu mengetahui bahwa semuanya memang sudah terlambat—seperti apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya dan England 200 tahun yang lalu itu (ooh, Canada masih mengingat malam setelah kejadian bersejarah itu tentang bagaimana America tersungkur di kakinya, menangis meraung-raung sebelum ia pingsan karena kelelahan menitikkan air mata).

Satu hal yang tidak ia tahu: Canada _bukanlah_ America.

Tidak seperti America: Canada adalah sang kembar yang tak terlihat—terbiasa menjadi apa yang orang-orang katakan sebagai bayangan yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di pojok ruangan dan memeluk beruang putihnya itu seharian selagi yang lainnya tertawa-tawa dalam kesenangan mereka sendiri. Canada tidak terbiasa untuk _dicintai_—tidak seperti America yang sedari dulu selalu diberi cinta oleh England—cinta yang patah begitu America memenangkan revolusi dan berakhir tak pernah mengetahui perasaan England yang sesungguhnya. France tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu padanya—hanya sebatas apa yang seorang negara akan lakukan terhadap koloninya; France terlalu sibuk bermain-main dengan wanita dan juga dua temannya yang bernama Spain dan Prussia itu (yang tentu saja takkan tahu tentang eksistensi sebuah negara bernama _Canada_), berakhir dengan tanpa waktu untuk menyayangi Canada di mana Canada sendiri hanya bisa bermain-main dengan Kumajirō _sendirian. _

Karena itu, bukankah tidak ada kata 'terlambat' bagi Canada?

Ia tidak bisa patah hati karena sedari awalnya pun ia tak pernah diberi apa yang disebut hati.

Lagipula, kalau memang kejadian seperti apa yang dialami England dan America terjadi padanya dan Netherlands (tidak—dia tidak mengharapkan adanya _World War_ lainnya. Yah, dengan kata lain, sebut saja konflik politik dalam level seperti itu), tidak ada hal negatif apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, bukan?

"_Kalau begitu kutanya, kenapa dia memberimu tulip sebanyak ini setiap tahun?"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata America kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Lebih baik kau pastikan sekarang daripada semuanya terlambat, Canada."_

…bukankah jika konflik politik antara dirinya dan Netherlands benar-benar terjadi, ia akan berhenti mengirim bunga tulip seperti ini?

"_Semoga kita semua bisa mengadakan festival ini lagi tahun depan, benar?"_

Yang sama saja dengan berarti, tidak adanya lagi festival tulip Kanada untuk tahun dan tahun berikutnya?

Hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya…menghilang?

Hari yang mampu membuat jutaan warga negaranya tersenyum senang oleh sebuah keindahan semata untuk melepaskan diri dari kesengsaraan hidup?

Hari yang memberikannya alasan bahwa dia memang 'hidup' di dunia ini—bahwa ia memang tidak menjadi seorang asing di bumi?

Hari di mana ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya?

Dan ia mau membuang semua hal itu?

Canada membuka matanya.

Ia membuka mata hatinya.

"_Netherlands juga mencintaimu,"_

America telah membuktikan bahwa Canada salah.

Netherlands mencintai Canada.

Dan Canada mencintai Netherlands,

…bukan?

"Kau menganggu orang jalan, Canada."

Ia kaget ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan namanya sebagai 'Canada' (yang sebenarnya adalah rahasia negara yang tidak diperbolehkan menyebar luas ke masyarakat), dan dengan cepat ia berbalik.

Dan ia menemukan orang yang telah memberinya 'hidup' itu.

Rambut pirang dengan poni yang terangkat ke atas, luka kecil di dahi kanannya, mata hijau yang sama dengan daun dari tangkai tulip yang dipegangnya, syal tipis yang masih menempel di lehernya, dan badan yang tegap dan kokoh berdiri di atas tanah.

Netherlands.

"E-e-eh! A-anu, Ne-Netherlands! K-kau ta-tau, te-terimakasih untuk bunga tu-tulipnya! (Canada lagi-lagi mengingat kata 'cinta yang sempurna') Me-mereka selalu indah untuk dipandang setiap tahunnya!" kata Canada gagap, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegagapannya itu dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Berakhir gagal, tentunya, melihat bagaimana Canada menyadari bahwa sang negeri kincir angin ini mengerenyit kesal.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Canada." Balas Netherlands pelan (Canada menelan ludahnya di sini—ooh, kenapa kenapa _kenapa_ Netherlands diciptakan sebagai pemikir yang hebat dalam urusan deduksi_ dan _juga menyeramkan pada saat yang bersamaan?). "Langsung saja, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Hee—? A-aku…, aku tidak…,"

"_Canada_,"

Canada tersentak begitu namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang berat—nada berat dari seseorang yang _mungkin _mencintainya itu.

"_Lebih kau pastikan sekarang daripada semuanya terlambat, Canada."_

"A-aku…, Ne-Nethe…"

"_Kau tau, Canada, arti bunga tulip itu cinta yang sempurna loh!"_

"Canada,"

"_Netherlands juga mencintaimu,"_

Dan dengan itu, Canada langsung memeluk Netherlands, membiarkan buket bunga tulip putih yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia berteriak,

"Netherlands—! Ma-Maaf! Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf—hik—_maaf_!" ucap Canada dengan nada tersendat-sendat. "A-aku—hik—ti-tidak pernah menya-darinya—hik, maaf!"

Netherlands hanya berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah jalan tersebut, merasa bingung dengan sikap Canada yang seperti ini (ooh, tentu saja Netherlands takkan peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan lucu, bukan? Ooh—namanya Netherlands untuk suatu sebab!). Tetapi Netherlands cepat-cepat mengerti ketika ia merasa bahwa baju yang dipakainya mulai terasa basah, dan jika ia memperhatikan lelaki pirang yang sekarang sedang memeluknya itu, Netherlands memang bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Canada naik dan turun secara pelan—layaknya seseorang yang sedang bersendu, dan beberapa suara ingus yang disedot kembali juga menandakan bahwa Canada _memang_ sedang menangis.

"Ma-maaf… Ne-Netherlands…," bisik Canada di tengah-tengah ributnya suara di tengah jalan itu. "A-aku… mencintaimu, Netherlands…,"

Lelaki yang dipeluk tersentak untuk sesaat begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, tetapi perasaan kaget itu langsung tergantikan ketika Netherlands menghela napasnya, berpikir bahwa bisa-bisanya orang ini baru menyadarinya setelah 60 tahun lamanya ia mengirimi bunga tulip seperti itu.

Dan mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat baginya untuk benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya secara ofisial terhadap Canada.

"Canada," panggil Netherlands pelan sambil memegang dagu Canada dan menaikannya ke atas, memperlihatkan wajah merah yang dipenuhi oleh air mata itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Netherlands segera mencium Canada di bibirnya.

"Ne-Nethe—? Uuph!"

Canada langsung kembali dibungkamkan ketika lidah Netherlands masuk ke dalam mulutnya dalam selang waktu ketika Canada ingin berbicara tadi. Dan sekarang Canada tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu ketika lidah Netherlands mengitari langit-langit mulutnya. Kedua ujung lidah mereka pun menyentuh, membuat Canada sedikit merinding tentang bagaimana kasarnya lidah milik Netherlands itu (Dan—argh… Ke-kenapa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa terbakar…). Tetapi lama-lama ia menyukainya—menyukai bagaimana kedua lidah mereka kemudian saling bertaut-tautan, menari-nari di dalam mulutnya yang memberikan rasa geli yang tak terhingga. Sesaat, Canada hampir ingin memasang kedua tangannya di tengkuk Netherlands, tetapi pada saat itulah ciuman itu lepas.

Dan ia melihat seorang Netherlands yang mengerenyit kesal di depannya—amat sangat kontras dengan segelintir warna merah yang mewarnai pipinya.

"Lama sekali kau menyadarinya, bodoh."

Canada tersenyum malu sembari bermain-main dengan rambutnya sendiri. "Ma-maaf, Netherlands. A-aku—,"

Tetapi sebuah ciuman dari Netherlands kembali membungkam mulut Canada.

"Dan aku mencintai dirimu yang bodoh ini."

Malamnya, Canada merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah menemukan 'cinta yang sempurna' itu.

* * *

Kau tau, ada satu hari di mana Canada merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar hidup.

Kau tanya, kenapa Canada merasa bahwa dirinya 'hidup' pada satu hari itu?

Karena, memang, pada hari itulah Canada benar-benar 'hidup'.

Festival Tulip Kanada.

Tepat pada hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu itu, ia menemukan arti dari bunga tulip yang paling disukainya: _cinta yang sempurna._ Cinta yang sebenarnya selalu ada di dekatnya—sebelumnya bersembunyi dibalik lamunan keegoisannya yang memilih untuk tidak dicintai.

Ia tidak menyadari itu—ia tidak menyadari cinta yang sebenarnya selalu berada di sampingnya—selama 60 tahun—ia tidak menyadarinya.

Ia memang egois. Ooh, kau anak nakal yang egois Canada.

Tetapi, bunga tulip merah itu mencintai dirinya yang egois.

_~The End

* * *

_

Dan… Selesai? Sangat abal, alurnya perasaan kecepetan, Canada tampaknya OOC, hint AmIng (lah kok saia jadi inged Extravaganza…) yang nanggung. Eer, ya sudahlah—yang penting plot bunny tidak membuat plot tumor di otak saia~ -plak-

Trivia:

1. Canada Tulip Festival: Festival tulip terbesar di dunia yang diadakan di Kanada tiap bulan Mei dan berlanjut sampai 18 hari ke depan (tahun ini dimulai tanggal 5 dan berakhir tanggal 23 nanti). Dan alasan kenapa saia buatnya 1 hari doang di fic ini, kalau nggak nanti ficnya kepanjangan :P Dan saia merasa semua fic saia _benar-benar_ panjang dibanding fic yang lain TT_TT

2. Alasan adanya Canada Tulip Festival karena Belanda mengirimi tulip setiap tahunnya sebagai rasa terimakasih kepada Kanada yang sudah membantu mereka di jangka waktu WW 2 sewaktu Ludwig sedang dalam masa-masa gilanya karena diputusin Feliciano –plak- So yeah. (okeh, entah kenapa author langsung kepikir gambar fem!Hitler di Yogyakarta art festival atau apa itu saia lupa –plak- tahun lalu)

3. Saia merasa trivia ini sudah jadi pengetahuan umum (apalagi di kalangan Hetalia fans). Sekali lagi: nggak penting?

4. Review? Opini, saran, kritik, tapi jangan flame?


End file.
